1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, more particularly to an apparatus for controlling the operation of an internal combustion engine when a vehicle falls.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle (e.g., motorcycle) falls, the lean of the vehicle may adversely affect pressurized circulation of lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine and result in damage of the engine. To cope with it, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No 2002-71703 (paragraph 0021, 0022, FIG. 3, etc.) discloses a control system for an internal combustion engine that controls the engine operation to immediately stop upon falling of the vehicle.